


The Blink of an Eye

by gaymer_girl



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: F!Eivor - Freeform, F/F, Female Eivor, Major plot spoilers, Oneshot, Post-Canon, Romance, Skinny Dipping, They get Naked, WLW Romance, assassin's creed Valhalla - Freeform, but nothing explicit happens soz maybe next time, eivor gets to have fun, eivor x randvi, in which randvi is a little shit, let! eivor! rest!, sapphic love for the win, this was in my head for longer I care to admit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:14:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28281489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaymer_girl/pseuds/gaymer_girl
Summary: The celebrations tonight are not enough to pull Eivor from her thoughts, but Randvi finds a way.
Relationships: Eivor/Randvi (Assassin's Creed)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 154





	The Blink of an Eye

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I wrote because I can't help myself.

The wedding was going on well into the wee hours of the morning. Everyone was having a good time, downing drink after drink, picking on the last bits of food from the feast, and somehow nobody had tired of dancing the night away. Eivor was leaning against a tree from a distance away, fiddling with her vambraces, cheeks warm with honeyed mead that she had finished off not too long ago. Her eyes were lazy as she looked on, the festivities blurry but still merry, the scents of woodsmoke competing with the damp autumnal air.

She wanted to keep celebrating, truly. But her body ached, and her mind weighed on her like a fat boar against a delicate flower bush. No amount of alcohol could soothe her woes—despite how such a loving event did turn the corners of her mouth. It couldn't have come at a better time after such carnage in Hamtunscire. So many dead, so many questions left unanswered. She knew her dear friends and allies would not want her to mourn for long. Indeed, she had been cold at the funeral pyre, no matter how the flames licked her face. Even with Sigurd somewhat back to normal, Eivor could not fathom the things she had seen with him in Norway, and the view of the world she once had, as pessimistic as it could be at times, was shattered. She was unsure of so much, and she hoped that one day she would receive clarity. But until then…

Eivor’s gaze, which had lowered slowly as she buried herself deep in thought, lifted back to the party. Their laughter, their embraces, their _everything_ certainly made Eivor happy, but she did not wish to feel it so overwhelmingly. And when she caught herself drifting off in a conversation with Petra, she knew she had to excuse herself. She had to remove her melancholy thoughts from the table so everyone could enjoy themselves without worrying about their Jarl.

From the party, she turned her attention to the longhouse. Sleep sounded nice—she didn’t need to do anything of particular importance for some time. Perhaps she could settle in, rest her head, spend her time back in Ravensthorpe eating, training, and sleeping day in and day out until she once again felt the itch of adventure scratching at the back of her mind.

Her eyes almost drooped at the thought of undressing from her heavy leathers and crashing into the sweet realm of dreams until something roused her in the morning. Maybe Chewy would jump on her bed like he’s done before and, with his great weight, would crush her until she got up, dressed, and went on a stroll through the woods with him, hunting together and bringing back something tasty for breakfast.

Before Eivor could exit the party quietly, someone appeared from out of nowhere and snatched her hand, keeping her in place.

“Eivor!” It was Randvi. “Have you gotten bored of the party already?”

“Not quite,” Eivor said, taking a brief moment to appreciate the way Randvi’s cheeks were rosy with the chilly air. “Are you here to pull me back?”

“I want to know why you’ve run off. Are you brooding at the horizon like always?” Randvi pulled a face, which Eivor assumed was supposed to be her best impression of Eivor’s furrowed brow.

“Too happy an occasion to be brooding,” said Eivor humorously. “I suppose I just needed to get lost in thought on my own.”

“I see.” Randvi turned to look at the party behind her as drunken laughter broke through the air. Both women admired the party briefly before Randvi pressed on. “I went looking for you earlier, but you had vanished. And so soon after telling me that you loved me.”

“Randvi,” Eivor chuckled slightly, “I did not leave _you_.”

“Then why didn’t you drag me along to this grumpy wallowing?”

“You looked as though you were enjoying yourself,” Eivor said honestly. “I did not want to ruin it.”

Randvi hummed and turned back around to look into Eivor’s eyes. Eivor couldn’t help but smile affectionately at her, reaching up and tucking a lock of hair behind Randvi’s ear.

“Eivor, let us run away together,” Randvi sighed.

Eivor laughed. “You’re drunk.”

“I’m _serious_.” She let go of her hand and gripped the front of Eivor’s shirt instead. “Take me away from everyone. I know we said that we’d wait, but I just want one quiet with you after so long. Please?”

“Randvi—”

“Not very far. Just us.” Randvi gave a sharp tug. “Eivor, please, before Sigurd turns around and finds you upon the ground with me on top and—”

“Alright!” Eivor raised her hands in surrender. “Fine. If it’ll please you.”

Randvi beamed and locked her hand with Eivor’s again. “Thank you.”

 _What have I done?_ Eivor thought as she guided Randvi away from the party and towards the docks. Even when Eivor kept her feelings to herself, Randvi could sway her with just a simple look. And now that Randvi was _aware_ of and reciprocated Eivor’s feelings, Eivor knew she was in trouble.

But she let herself ignore the woes clawing at the back of her mind. This was supposed to be a night of joy and celebration after all. Gunnar was married, the old dog. Sigurd was back in his head, even if distant vision clouded his sight. And Eivor was in love without the betrayal of her brother’s trust looming over her.

They reached the docks, Eivor helping Randvi onto a small boat. She knew exactly where she wanted to take Randvi. With a firm kick on the dock, Eivor moved the boat away and started to row along the calm river waters.

“Doesn’t this bring back memories, Eivor?” Randvi whispered, lying on her back to admire the stars.

“Of Grantebridgescire?” said Eivor.

“No—in Norway. When we were getting acquainted. You offered to take me on a hunt, a tour of Fornburg, just before Sigurd and I were wed. I remember it well: you approached me with open arms, literally, and said that you wanted to make me feel at home. I didn’t feel like a bargaining chip that day—just a young woman enjoying her last moments before she was married away to a man she barely knew.”

“Ah, I remember. You took down a reindeer with a single arrow. It was impressive.”

“Yes, a proud moment. And then I was pacified into the perfect bride for Sigurd until we came to England. It's odd. The day we took down those bandits, and even when Ravensthorpe was invaded, I felt alive again. Fighting alongside you. I missed my axe and bow more than anything, and I thought on our day together with fondness. You gave me a chance, even for just a moment. You didn’t look at me as though I was there for a betrothal.”

“I saw the warrior in your eyes back then. But I’ll admit, I became blinded to your might over time back in Norway.”

“That isn’t your fault. It was what was expected of me.”

Eivor took her time cutting quietly along the surface of the water. The lights and sounds of Ravensthorpe died away. The musty air whispered out sweet nothings. The stars sparkled above, no longer hidden behind the blanket of red and orange foliage that shielded their village. Eivor felt herself relax, looking up at the stars between the riverbeds. The way they sky curved, embraced between the tops of the trees, was almost like a river of its own.

“Those seem like simpler times,” said Eivor. “After everything that’s happened, I will admit, it’s pleasant to take in the calmer moments. Hard to imagine the person I was before we landed in England. How naïve she was when she viewed the world. I feel a changed woman.”

Teasing, “You’re getting sentimental in your old age.”

“I expect you to keep me young.”

“I can make no such promise. I go grey whenever you sail off and come back with new scars. If anything, it’s _your_ job to keep me young.”

Eivor shook her head humorously. “I’ll try.”

“Good.” Randvi tilted her head back to grin at Eivor. “I’ll have Gunnar carve you a walking cane the next time I speak with him, then, you grumpy, old woman.”

“I look forward to the gift.”

They continued until they reached the shore Eivor was confident she recognized. Eivor docked their boat, and the two began a quiet stroll along the path. The wind was calm, only occasionally soaring over the tall grass and bringing sweet smells of flowers and muddy earth. The hills rolled over Roman ruins. Stars were dimming overhead, but the night was stubbornly clinging to its last few breaths before the sun took it all away.

Randvi looked around, and she realized where they were headed. “Eivor, are we going to…”

“The sunken tower, yes. To revisit and enjoy it the right way.”

Randvi smiled. “Are you a secret romantic?”

“Perhaps I am. Or perhaps Gunnar’s wedding has done something to my head. But… I thought of this day often, wished it could have gone the way we wanted. So I thought revisiting it would be something you’d like.”

“It was a beautiful day. I’m glad we get a chance to replace what was into what is.”

They reached the sunken tour just as the sky started to turn to purple and the stars almost completely extinguished, flirting the coming of dawn. Randvi walked a few paces ahead of Eivor, eager to see such beauty of ancient architecture once more. Eivor watched her, taking pride in that she was doing something right by her beloved.

Randvi reached the bridge, standing in the center like she had many months ago, admiring the tower as it stretched and yawned toward the sky. Eivor finally caught up to her, drinking in how the morning orange of the sky bled into the purples, casting a soft glow around Randvi like the rings that wrapped along the Saxon’s religious figure’s heads on their stained glass windows.

“Still an impressive sight,” said Randvi appreciatively. “But I don’t wish to climb it again.”

Eivor chuckled. “Nor do I.”

“You know what I do fancy, though?”

“Me?” Eivor offered her a smirk.

A laugh, “Yes, but aside from that.” Randvi turned around and pointed to the waterfall. “A swim.”

“A _swim_?” Eivor stared at her, bewildered. “It’s nearly winter. It’ll be freezing.”

“Colder than the waters in Norway?” Randvi countered.

“And what will you do when you want to get out? Shiver in the wind like a new born babe?”

Randvi merely flashed her an impish grin, starting to unfasten her cloak. Eivor almost said something to stop her, but Randvi’s cloak pooled at her feet, and suddenly the mighty Eivor of the Raven Clan was frozen in place. She could feel heat pool in her cheeks, like an adolescent just shy of their sixteenth winter. Randvi wasn't fooling about, and Eivor knew _exactly_ what she was about to witness.

“Well?” Randvi said casually, removing her vambraces and loosening her belt. “Will you be joining me?”

Eivor’s thought process was sluggish to return as leather met the stone of the bridge. Still, she tried, “Randvi, the Saxons pass through this road from time to time—travelers, too. Do you really wish for them to see you like this?”

Randvi’s necklaces plopped atop her cloak. “This early in the morning? Eivor, please. This is place practically hidden from the world. And besides, we can always duck under the water if we hear someone coming. It’s quiet enough that we’ll hear them before they see us.”

“Did you just say ‘we’?”

“Won’t you join me for a swim?” Her eyes twinkled mischievously. “Just until the morning dawns and the sun starts to warm our skin?”

“I…”

“You think it over.” Randvi was shucking off her boots now. “Like I said: I fancy a swim. And swim I shall. The lake behind Valka’s home isn’t very private.”

“And out in the open like this is?”

Randvi pursed her lips and flicked Eivor’s forehead playfully. “If you keep furrowing your brow like this, it’ll get stuck that way.”

Eivor was about to protest, but Randvi removed her tunic and chest wrappings. There was a delay in Eivor's reality. With a great effort, she tried to speak again, but Randvi shoved the fabric of her pants in Eivor’s face instead. Eivor choked a spluttered over her words, stumbling back a couple of steps in surprise. The next thing Eivor heard was a splash. She pulled the pants off her face and looked down at the water’s edge, Randvi popping out and taking a breath.

“Are you frozen yet?” Eivor called down to her.

“Not at all. It’s rather pleasant,” said Randvi, floating on her back. “Come on, Eivor! Don’t tell me you’re afraid of a bit of water?”

Eivor said nothing. Randvi twisted back around and ducked down under the water again. Eivor looked over her shoulder and strained her ears to see if anyone was coming close to them. When it seemed that they were the only two around this morning, Eivor decided that she might as well enjoy Randvi’s company like she planned (although, she certainly did _not_ plan on Randvi stripping naked). And yes, it did feel private, despite there being a beaten path around the tower. She still heard no sign of strangers stumbling upon their rendezvous. Besides, Synin would warn her first if Eivor was too distracted. Her raven was sitting atop the tower, preening her feathers as they blew gently in the breeze—a watchful guardian if there ever was one.

She collected the abandoned clothes and made her way across the bridge and around to the shore of the lake, folding them neatly and setting them at the base of a tree. She stared at the clothes for a second before finally unclasping her own cloak. She couldn’t believe she was about to let Randvi convince her to take an early morning swim. Yet there she was, undressing and jostling around her weaponry, cursing as she fumbled over buckles and clasps with numb fingers.

She heard the water move behind her, but didn’t dare turn around lest Randvi was smirking that victorious little smirk.

Oh, but she heard it in her voice as Randvi said, “I would like to thank Eivor Wolf-Kissed for indulging me this beautiful morning.”

“You’re very fortunate that you’re the only person I let push me around.”

“It’s an honor I don’t take lightly. Now hurry. I think there is a cave behind the waterfall.”

“You’d be correct. I explored this area after our day out together. It’s a bit more private in there than this lake.”

“Not nearly as fun, though.”

Eivor sighed and finally removed the last of her clothing. She faced Randvi and spread her arms. “Happy now?”

“Not until you get in.”

With a roll of her eyes, Eivor stood at the water’s edge and was about to jump, but Randvi splashed her impatiently.

“By the gods, Randvi!” Eivor complained.

“You’re acting as though this is the first body of water you’ve jumped in!” Randvi cackled, aiming another splash at her.

“Don’t start battles you can’t finish.” Eivor waited no longer and jumped into the water.

Randvi was right, it wasn’t freezing. It was cold yet refreshing, brushing any tiredness and left over haze of mead from Eivor’s eyes. The world around her was waterlogged and blurry as she took in her surroundings. The only thing amiss from the usual cloudy waters were Randvi’s legs as they beat and paddled, keeping her afloat above her.

Eivor swam forward so she could resurface right in front of Randvi. She smiled lazily at her, pressing her nose against Randvi’s, teasing the promise of a kiss. Randvi’s brow quirked before she brought her hands out from under the water and splashed Eivor’s face. Eivor coughed and blinked, hearing Randvi laugh through the trickles of water entering her ears. Her vision cleared enough to spy Randvi trying to make her escape across the pond.

“A risky move, Randvi!” Eivor shouted. “You won’t get away without retaliation!”

“You’ll have to catch me first!” Randvi challenged. She dove under the water and beneath the bridge to the other side of the pond.

 _Truly, what have I gotten myself into?_ Eivor asked herself, giving chase.

When she passed under the bridge, she skimmed the surface of the water, but Randvi was nowhere to be found. Eivor gestured to Synin, hoping her loyal raven would assist her in her search. But Synin merely cawed and ruffled her feathers, refusing to move. Eivor was on her own.

So much for loyal.

She swam to a small perch near a few sunken pillars and got out of the water, hanging off a pillar by one arm to see if this pathetic vantage point would help scan the murky depths. She pressed her lips together in concentration, the droplets on her body chilling in the air.

Eivor paused for a moment and looked to the sky, the oranges and purples blending into pinks and baby blues. The rays of the sun were poking over the hills and teasing the ripples of the waters with splashes of gold. It really was a beautiful morning. Now if she could only find—

_Splash!_

A huge force of water hit her back. Caught off guard, Eivor got startled, lost her balance, and plunked into the pond. It was Randvi, of course, and she had replaced Eivor on her perch, pulling out another taunting mimic of Eivor’s furrowed brow. Meanwhile, Eivor could only stare, helpless to the way Randvi gleamed and glowed in the morning light.

“And so, the legendary Eivor Wolf-Kissed fell to her War-Chief, Randvi,” she said, pressing a fist to her heart. “A battle for the ages.”

“Ha,” Eivor grunted, brushing her hair out of her face. “Very funny. Have you been bribing Synin with rats to get her on your side?”

“I haven’t. Perhaps she just didn’t want to help you cheat.”

“Traitor,” Eivor scoffed.

Randvi leapt off the perch and landed in the water beside Eivor, inevitably splashing her once again. But when she surfaced, she kissed the pout off Eivor’s face.

“No more games, Eivor,” she breathed.

“You’re the only one playing any,” Eivor countered. “I’m just an innocent bystander to your mischief.”

Randvi smirked and swam backward toward the waterfall. Eivor followed after her. They continued to swim, bobbing on their backs and catching the early morning rays. They would dive below and chase one another like otters, surfacing soon after, breathless with laughter.

As the sun started to truly shine, the morning no longer wishing to hide away, they made for the waterfall. They hoisted themselves on the rocks. Randvi cupped her hands and caught some water within them.

“I hope you weren’t planning on splashing me again,” said Eivor knowingly.

Randvi smiled plainly. “'Again'? I haven’t the faintest idea what you’re talking about.”

“Right.” Eivor shook her head. She stuck and arm through the curtain of water, feeling the air behind it. “Shall we pass through? I think there’s a brazier I can light for us before we go.”

But before Eivor could venture completely behind the waterfall, Randvi, pressed her up against the rocks and kissed her, getting as much time with Eivor in private before they returned to Ravensthorpe to resume their lives—waiting for the celebrations to die down before explaining to Sigurd that they were now engaged in a love affair of their own.

“I love you,” Randvi mumbled against Eivor’s lips, her hands trailing down to her stomach. Eivor could barely hear her over the thunder of the falls, but she felt the words caress her skin. It made her shiver, and she went in for another kiss.

Her hands slid over the curves of Randvi's hips, all but melting between each kiss. "I love you," she finally replied in an almost religious chant.

It was almost magical, kissing beneath the power of a waterfall. Eivor was intoxicated, hands firmly gripping Randvi’s hips and pulling her closer. She could feel Randvi’s hands spread on her arm and shoulder, leaning forward to deepen each kiss. Months upon months of yearning and waiting and denying were all bursting open through the split seam of Randvi’s marriage to Sigurd. And every moment spent basking in the freedom of their love was worth the wait.

When the water crashing on their skin became almost too intense, they decided it was time to venture into the privact of the aforementioned cave. It was damp and chilly inside, but Eivor sparked the brazier to life with a couple of rocks. The warm glow filled the cave, and Randvi pushed aside a few old crates to reveal a blanket. She, with Eivor’s help, dusted it off until it was mostly clean. They set it back down by the fire and rested side by side. Eivor took Randvi’s hand and held them aloft in front of her, admiring the way their fingers intertwined so seamlessly.

“See? Was this such a bad idea?” Randvi asked.

Eivor smiled lazily. “No, it wasn’t a bad idea.”

Randvi tangled their legs together. “I hope they haven’t missed us terribly back home.”

“If they send a search party, you’re getting all of the blame.”

“I suppose that’s fair.”

Randvi nestled her nose in the crook of Eivor’s neck, closing her eyes. Eivor’s gaze switched from their hands to the ceiling of the cave. She did not anticipate coming all the way out here for a naked romp in the water, but it wasn’t so bad. And the thoughts that had been haunting her ever since she stepped away from the wedding seemed to be so far away and unnecessary. She knew that she would have to return to those thoughts someday, but now, all she needed was to let herself indulge in the good.

Returning home, there would still be celebrations to be had. Drinks and stories to be shared. Laughter and love from her people to lift her up. Clarity on all she saw and experienced would come another day, but she had an itching feeling that with the way things were going, she would not have to face them all alone. And soon after, Randvi would help warm her bed with the love they shared.

Eivor blinked as the morning sun breached the rippling water. She sighed and sat up, bringing Randvi with her. “I fear our time is up. We should go before they _do_ send a search party. I don’t think they want to see their jarlskona naked as the day she was born.”

“Oh, no? I think they’d respect you even more for it.”

“Very funny.”

They made their final pass through the waterfall and found their clothes still waiting for them beneath the tree. They got dressed, the morning birds singing overhead. Synin was on a nearby branch, earning a scolding look from Eivor as the latter clasped her cloak.

“You and I are going to have a conversation about loyalty when we return home,” said Eivor.

Synin cocked her head.

Randvi walked onto the bridge and took a deep breath of the fresh air. “It’s a shame we have to go back and pretend for a while longer.”

“Randvi, I’m sure you and your infinite wisdom will come up with ways for us to steal away together,” Eivor said as she walked up to her. “Until then, we have to let Gunnar and Brigid bask in the celebrations of their love, as they should. It's not really pretending when all we must do is wait until the youth of their love has gained proper marital roots. What was it you said? What is another few days?”

Randvi took in the view of the falls and then turned to look at Eivor in all her splendor. Her hair was still damp, sticking to her face. She smelled of the pond. But she was looking back at Randvi with an expression of absolute adoration. And it was _her_ Eivor, a woman made of everything she could have asked for and everything she didn't know she needed. The days to come would indeed pass seamlessly, and the future was bright at the end of it all.

“The blink of an eye,” Randvi recalled.

Eivor took her hand and kissed it. “Exactly.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ubisoft I better see some fuckin dlc content for randvi or else we'll be having a conversation no really I just want to talk LET ME CELEBRATE WITH HER AT THE YULE FESTIVAL YOU COWARDS
> 
> But anyway. Ye. This was this.
> 
> Stay lovely and game on!


End file.
